wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez (born July 22, 1992) is an American actress who played, Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place. Early Childhood Gomez, an only child, was raised in Grand Prairie, Texas. Her father, Ricardo Joel "Rick" Gomez, is Mexican and her mother, Amanda Dawn "Mandy" Cornett, is half Italian. She was named after slain Tejano music singer Selena and has met her family. Her mother is a former stage actress. She auditioned for Barney and was on the show for 2 years. In the process, she met her BFF, Demi Lovato. Career Her first role was on Barney & Friends as Gianna. Alongside her friend Demi Lovato who played Angela. During this time Selena and Demi became firm friends. Gomez was discovered by Disney in a nationwide talent search when she was 10 years old. After being discovered by Disney, in 2006, she appeared as Gwen in the second season of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody in the episode A Midsummer's Nightmare. Subsequently, she appeared in 2007 in the second season of Hannah Montana as Mikayla, a pop star who is a rival of Hannah Montana. A Suite Life spin-off, Arwin, was supposed to be the original Gomez vehicle but was not picked up by Disney. She took part in another pilot before being cast in the lead role of Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place, performing the theme song. The series premiered October 2007 on Disney Channel. She is co-starring as the main character Mary in Another Cinderella Story, a sequel to A Cinderella Story. Gomez contributed a cover of the classic "Cruella de Vil" for the 101 Dalmatians platinum DVD and DisneyMania 6. In 2008, she was shown in the Jonas Brothers music video, "Burnin' Up".She signed a non-exclusive record deal with Hollywood Records just before her 16th birthday. She will be part of a band rather than a solo artist. She has recently recorded the signature song for Disney's new series "Shake It Up". During an interview at "Target Presents Variety's Power of Youth", an event she had attended. Selena had stated "Music is another of my passions, I'm working on my first album for Hollywood Records. It'll be fun dance music, out next summer, and I'll be doing a national tour." She is very picky when it comes to films. She had rejected a cast role in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. She wants to do something that is different so that her fans won't get bored with her. Some of the different roles are: Another Cinderella Story, a dancing movie; Horton Hears a Who a cartoon; and Wizards of Waverly Place, a sitcom. She has also starred in Princess Protection Program alongside Demi Lovato. In 2010, she was cast as Beezus Quimby in "Ramona and Beezus". In 2012, she did various movies. The first one she did was "Spring Breakers" alongside Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson, and Rachel Korine. She then did "The Getaway" with Ethan Hawke. Both movies are expected to release in 2013. She then did voices Mavis from "Hotel Transylvania" with Adam Sandler (voice of Dracula). The movie is animated and was released on September 28, 2012. Relationship With Justin Bieber In late 2010, there were rumors that Selena was dating Canadian singer, Justin Bieber. On February 27, 2011, the couple made their relationship official by going to the 2011 Vanity Fair Oscar Party together. After a Demi Lovato concert in Los Angeles at the Staples Center, the "Boyfriend" singer surprised his girlfriend by watching the movie "Titanic" together. The Biebs has sold out the Staples Center twice already, so he was able to do this for free. In July 2012, the couple suffered possible rumors of a breakup. They didn't break up then. The duo were fine from the times of August-October 2012. In early November, Justin was seen partying with a Victoria's Secret model. Selena posted the picture Justin posted on his Instagram account on Twitter, the caption being "...". On November 10, it was revealed that after almost 2 years of dating, they split up because they had "trust issues" and busy schedules. There have been reports of a reconciliation, but, that is just a rumor for now. After separating in November 2012, they reconciled a few weeks later before splitting up again in January 2013. They later reconciled for a few months in each of 2013, 2014, and 2015. Late in 2017, it was reported that they had gotten back together again. However, they broke up again in March 2018. Fun Facts *Genre(s): Teen pop *Instruments: Vocals, guitar, drums *Label: Hollywood Records *Best Friend: Demi Lovato, Jennifer Stone, and Taylor Swift *Favorite Color: Green *Favorite Band: Paramore *Star Sign: Cancer *Favorite Pizza Topping: Cheese, mushrooms, jalapeños *Favorite Thanksgiving food: Stuffings *Favorite food: Mangoes *Favorite Movies: Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of Oz *Hobbies: Cheerleading, singing, acting, surfing, skateboarding, saving the environment *Favorite Actress: Rachel Anne McAdams; Anne Hathaway *Pets: Four Dogs, including Chip, a mutt Selena rescued from her local animal shelter *Boyfriends: Nick Jonas (former), Taylor Lautner (former), Cameron Quiseng (former), Justin Bieber (former), Zedd (former), Abel (The Weekend) (former). *Studio Albums Recorded: 4 Trivia *Gomez is right-handed, and wears her watches on her left wrist, as most righties do.Selena Gomez's brown watch *Gomez is named after Tejano superstar, Selena Quintanilla-Pérez (1971 - 1995), who was tragically murdered almost 3 years after Gomez was born."Selena Gomez named after Selena" External links * * * Official Website * Selena Gomez Wiki *Selena Gomez on the Muppet Wiki References Category:Actors Category:Season 1 cast Category:Season 2 cast Category:Season 3 cast Category:Season 4 cast Category:Female